civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Portugal (Pombal)
Portugal led by PombalPortugal (Pombal) is a custom civilization by KliszKlisz's Civs, with contributions by DarthStarkiller. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview Portugal Inhabited since prehistoric times, Portugal was reached by Phoenician and later Carthaginian traders in the first millennium BC, there meeting Celtic tribes that had pushed into Iberia across the Pyrenees. Over the following centuries, the Romans, Suebi and Visigoths ruled the peninsula; but the history of Portugal might be said to begin with the Muslim invasion in 711 AD. During the Reconquista, Portugal was born as an independent Christian kingdom in 1143. Spearheading the "Age of Discovery," in the 15th and 16th centuries Portugal would establish the first global empire, stretching from South America to Africa to the Far East. The 1800s saw the dismantling of that empire, Brazilian independence in 1822 being the most serious blow to the power and prestige of Portugal. After the 1910 revolution which ended the monarchy, Portugal suffered through a succession of juntas and dictatorships until democratic elections were finally held in 1975. A new constitution in 1976 and membership in the EEC in 1986 insured that it would remain a progressive democracy. The erroneous view that Portugal has been no more than an outpost on the fringe of Europe was summarized by American journalist Richard H. Davis, who wrote, "Portugal is a high hill with a white watch tower on it flying signal flags. It is apparently inhabited by one man who lives in a long row of yellow houses with red roofs, and populated by sheep who do grand acts of balancing on the side of the hill." But, with its rich history and culture, and now one of the world's most globalized nations, Portugal is much, much more. Pombal Dawn of Man We greet you, Dom Sebastião José de Carvalho e Melo, Secretary of the State of Internal Affairs of the Kingdom of Portugal. After serving as ambassador to Great Britain and to Austria, King Joseph I appointed you to the position that would now be called Prime Minister. You lead the Portuguese into the Enlightenment, consolidating your power by weakening that of the Inquisition and the Jesuits, and you defended the country when the French and Spanish invaded in the Seven Years' War. But your greatest achievement was the rebuilding of Lisbon after it was nigh-destroyed in one of the largest earthquakes of recorded history. O Count of Oeiras, O Marquis of Pombal, disaster once more looms over Portugal, and she requires your capable leadership. Will you push the kingdom into enlightenment? Will you build a civilization that can stand the test of time? Introduction: "Greetings. I am Sebastião José de Carvalho e Melo, Marquis of Pombal and Secretary of the State of Internal Affairs of the Kingdom of Portugal. Welcome to Lisbon; I hope you don't mind the... mess." Defeat: "My city and my country are once again in ruins. Are you satisfied with yourself?" Strategy Unique Attributes Music Mod Support Cities in Development Full Credits List * Klisz: Design, code, writing * DarthStarkiller: Art (leaderscreen) Notes and References Category:Portugal